Allied Nations
The Allied Nations are one of the main factions in the Mercenaries series. They are mainly comprised of United States soldiers but also include soldiers from at least 12 other nations. Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, the AN is headed by Colonel Samuel Garrett and Major Steven Howard. They used the Phanmun Pavilion in North Korea near the Demilitarized Zone as their base of operations during the North Korean conflict, and then later a building near the city of Kusong up in the Northern Province. Unlike the other factions, they have no personal stakes or ambitions in the North Korean theatre: their only mission is to remove Song from power, dead or alive. Their soldiers wear a green/grey jungle/urban-style camouflage and blue helmets similar to the real life UN Peacekeepers. They can be considered the most technologically advanced faction in the game, with an arsenal of high-tier weapons and vehicles at their disposal. However, much to their great chagrin, diplomatic red-tape often prevents them from deploying their full military might in the hunt for Song. They mainly use humvees to get around and can frequently be seen patrolling around the DMZ and the roads near the areas around Kaesong in the Northern Province. They are rarely seen around any other areas; however, some units can be seen in Pyongyang, the Taechon Western Battlefield and of course at the MASH. Sometimes they are seen driving APCs near the DMZ and Blackhawk helicopters frequently fly overhead. In the Northern Province they are once again less widespread and are mostly found only around their headquarters and MASH. The majority of the AN contracts in Playground of Destruction include having to rescue someone, escort personnel or destroy immediate threats to their bases of operations. Soldier classes * Regulars - The basic AN soldier, they wear green/grey jungle/urban camo uniform and wear light body armor which gives them slightly more health than the grunts of other factions. They wear blue peace-keeping helmets, have small backpacks and wield the carbine or as their primary weapon. During one of the Russian Mafia Contracts, AN soldiers can be seen wielding Anti-Material Rifles. * Heavies - The heavy soldiers look the same but almost always carry anti-tank and anti-air rockets around with them, they also have a larger backpack. * Officers - The officers wear a similar uniform but without any kind of body armor whatsoever as well as a blue beret, they also use the carbine. * Pilots - The pilots all wear a flight suit and helmet along with an oxygen mask, whether on ground or in the air. They are always seen using the carbine and once unlocked, a pilot located at the M.A.S.H can take the mercenary to the northern province, and back. The Pilot the mercenary has to rescue in one of the South Korean contracts is armed with an AK Assault Rifle (presumably he got it from a downed NK soldier). They are friendly with all sides in the conflict except the Russian Mafia (however, they will not open fire on each other) and the KPA. Garrett has contact with both the South Korean leader, Mitchell Buford, and either Sergei Voronov or (more likely) Josef Yurinov, but the AN and the Chinese never interact. In terms of the Russian Mafia, they are averse to the idea of organized crime but do not take any action against them. Mercenaries 2: World in Flames The Allies reappear in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames with distinctly less than honorable intentions. After the realization of the fact that Universal Petroleum could not keep a constant flow of oil with the destruction of the Venezuelan oil rig, the Allied Nations (mostly the US) mobilized their forces, ostensibly to "Protect the people and the democracy of Venezuela" although it is merely (and obviously) a front to justify their invasion of the country so as to secure their oil (a concept based on the United States' alleged motivation behind the 2003 Iraq invasion). However, after having a dispute with China over where the oil goes, a conflict breaks out in which the player aids one of the factions to capture Caracas, whilst terminating or capturing the other side's leader. In the case of the Allies, their leader is Agent Phillip Joyce.' After being properly introduced (after 1 outpost capture), the Allied Nations will reward $50k for every PLA soldier kills or assets destroyed. Unlike the Chinese, when Solano nukes the Allied HQ he uses a Neutron Bomb, not a normal Fusion Bomb, presumably to mitigate infrastructural damage on Caracas. The Allies are only friendly towards UP and the Mercenary (if they are on good terms), they are hostile to everyone else. However, Agent Joyce still supports the destruction of the UP headquarters since it gives the AN the opportunity to claim Venezuela's oil directly. Agent Joyce attempts to double-cross the mercenary after the latter succeeded in verifying Zhou Peng, claiming the usual problem of red-tape, until the Allied HQ comes under attack and is destroyed in Solano's nuclear attack, Agent Joyce in desperation gives the Nuclear Bunker Buster to the mercenary along with the hasty order to hunt down Solano once and for all. This is in contrast to Peng, who offers it with his blessings and wishes the mercenary luck in their hunt for revenge. Either way, the Allies don't get the oil after all as they are forced to withdraw from the country either from the destruction of their headquarters or the Chinese victory. Soldier classes *Regulars - The most common soldiers or riflemen come equipped with Combat Rifles, and they are both. Their uniform has an urban camouflage pattern, presumably based off of the U.S. Army's real life UCP pattern. They have suspenders and web belts carrying small bags and pouches going vertical along their torso as well as matching coloured pants, PASGT helmets with blue covers and goggles (which they do not use) and black boots. They can be Caucasian, African-American or Asian. *Heavy Infantry - These guys are most identifiable by their smaller helmets, dark goggles and backpacks. These guys carry Light MGs or Anti Tank Missiles (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Anti-tank Weapon) or Anti-Air Missiles, rocket heavy infantry use a pistol as their secondary weapon for close quarters. Some heavies do not have a backpack, these are much rarer. *Officers - These Drill Sergeant-looking soldiers wear a sand coloured t-shirt and urban camouflaged pants and a patrol cap. The majority of them are all African-American but there are some rare Caucasian ones and they all carry the Pistol as their weapon. There are also HVT variant where they wear fully camouflaged BDU and a cap. *Special Forces - The AN also have an elite soldier class who protect HVTs just like the other factions. These soldiers have dark green camo face paint, distinctive black body armor and camouflaged boonie hats. They use the Combat Rifle. *Armored Vehicle Crews - The AN tank crew wear basic uniforms and specialized armored vehicle crewman helmets. They carry a Pistol. *Aircraft Handling Officers - They wear bright orange helmet covering their ears and goggles to cover their eyes, they wear a bright orange vest over a dark green flight suit. They are armed with pistols. They are only stationed at the Allied HQ, oil rigs and Alamo Class Missile Destroyers. They resemble US aircraft carrier deck crewmen but their vest colour does not correspond to any role. *Pilots - Lastly, the allied pilot has a brown bomber jacket with golden eagle patches on his shoulders, along with a brown flight helmet covering their face and with two gold emblems on the side, they only carry a Pistol. They can be seen wandering around the Allied HQ, they pilot Allied helicopters and they can sometimes be seen on Allied controlled oil rigs. *Medics: These soldiers look like the regulars but have a white cross on the helmet and carry blue backpacks with the same cross. These are armed with a carbine. One of these soldiers can be seen standing around the Northern side of the Allied HQ. Note: The Allies offer the mercenary the Barrett .50 caliber anti-material sniper rifle in their outpost buildings, yet they don't use or have "sniper units." Known Members Named Characters *Colonel Samuel Garrett *Major Steven Howard *Special Agent Phillip Joyce *General Welsh *Weapons Inspector Jordan Smith *Sergeant Patterson *Sergeant Lo Unnamed Characters *AN HQ Door Guard *3 Shot down helicopter crewmen *4 Weapons inspectors *Allied Pilot working for CIA and South Korean Union Arsenal ''Playground of Destruction Infantry Weapons *Carbine *Anti Tank Missile Launcher *Anti-Air Missile Launcher *Anti-Material Sniper Rifle *Assault Rifle Aircraft *UH-60 Transport *YAH-56 Gunship *CH-47 Cargo (Helicopter used to deliver APCs ordered by the merc). *A-10 Thunderbolt II (Aircraft used for the Tank Buster and Cluster Bomb Air Strikes) *F-22 Raptor (Aircraft used for the Air Superiority Air Strike, they are also the planes who attack the mercenary if he/she attempts to leave the map) *C-17 Transport Plane (The mercenary is transported into North Korea via a C-17, and several of these planes can be found on Kirin-Do, albeit grounded and destroyed) *F-15E Strike Eagle (Delivers surgical and bunker buster strikes) *B-2 Spirit (Delivers carpet bombing strike) Ground Vehicles *M1025 Scout *M1027 Anti-Air *M1126 APC *M3 APC *M1 Tank *Cargo Truck World in Flames Infantry weapons *Combat Rifle *Carbine *Anti-Air Missile Launcher *Anti Tank Missile Launcher *Pistol *Light MG Aircraft *Ambassador Gunship *Liberator transport Ground vehicles *Messenger series *Emissary Tanker *Emissary Semi *Emissary *Dirt Runner *Guardian *Guardian Artillery *Guardian SAM *Guardian Jammer *Guardian 25mm *Guardian AT *Statesman IFV *Diplomat Heavy Tank Naval vessels *Freedom Patrol Boat *Alamo-class missile destroyer Gallery Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction AN soldiers.jpg|AN soldiers Anofficerdrinking.png|AN officer inside the AN HQ AN pilot.png|AN Pilot An soldier regular.png|AN regular soldier AN soldier heavy.png|AN heavy Mercenaries 2: World in Flames Off_duty_AN_soldiers.png|An AN officer overseeing exercises AN soldier.png|AN Soldier AN Specops.png|AN Spec ops AN heavy.png|AN Heavy from AN officer.png|AN Officer Allied sergeant.png|Another. Allied worker.png|AN Auxiliary Allied tank pilot.png|AN Tank Pilot Allied pilot.png|AN Heli Pilot from Allied HVT.png|Allied HVT. Diplomacy Playground of Destruction Allies: South Korea, China Enemies: Russian Mafia, North Korea World in Flames Allies: Universal Petroleum Enemies: People's Liberation Army of Venezuela, China, Rastafarian Pirates, Venezuela Real life The idea of the Allied Nations is almost certainly based on the United Nations, a global peace keeping organization that promotes international peace and security. Unlike the AN however, the UN does not have a military of its own and it should also be clearly noted that the Allied Nations are '''definitely not the United Nations. Presently, in the United Nations any action or proposal to act would have to be voted yes by 9 UN Security Council members out of 15 and all of 5 permanent members (USA, Russia, China, Britain, France) must approve or abstain (a single 'no' vote by a permanent member means 'no' to whatever is being voted on). As a permanent member since 1971, China has the power to veto/stop any UN action if it wanted to, so the United States (or anyone else) theoretically would not be allowed to act against the interests of China or any permanent member under the name of the United Nations. AN Dialogue Friendly *"Nice to see you on our side, the winning side. USA! US--Excuse me. Allies! Allies!" Trivia *In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, whenever the mercenary kills an AN soldier, he/she will be fined money for it, even if they are hostile towards the mercenary. *The YAH-56 gunships flying above the allied MASH and headquarters in the northern province are the only ones encountered in the game. The only way to obtain one of them is to snipe the pilot and hope that when it crash-lands it doesn't blow up. *It is possible to find an AN soldier in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames before the arrival of the Allied Nations proper. If the mercenary finds him, he will have an Combat Rifle that he/she can take, as well as a nearby Messenger. *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers have pedestrian dialogue based on Pauly Shore's In the Army Now character, Bones Conway, whereas they talk in Valspeak and say stoner-like phrases such as "Man...why's everyone so hostile here?" "Heeeeeey! (as a greeting)" and "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa whoa...WHOA! There's oil here? Where man?" *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers can be seen enjoying some down time at their main base such as one swinging a baseball bat (hitting nothing) and another swinging a golf club (also hitting nothing) as well as listening to music-bobbing their heads to the tempo, as opposed to the Chinese soldiers who are seen practicing martial arts punches and kicks in a horse stance inside their main base. *Sometimes in Mercenaries 2 AN soldiers will say "Get to the chopper!" when they run to get into a helicopter. This is a reference to the film Predator. *In Mercenaries 2, the Allied Nations uses troops, IFVs and IEDs during the "Medusplosion" PLA contract during their attempt to stop the ambulance from reaching the refugee camp, which is contradictory to their supposedly humanitarian reason of involvement. *The Allied Nations seem to have a strong military, they are unmatched by any other faction, except China they can easily take on the Venezuelan Army as well as the Peoples Liberation Army of Venzuela fighting against them. *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, they are the only faction that doesn't have a light tank, besides the Pirates. *In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, their vehicles very much feature the Allied Nations flag, denoting their allegiance. But in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, their vehicles have no AN decals on them. *Sergeant Patterson, one of the outpost commanders in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, could be a reference to James Steven "Jimmy" Patterson, a main protagonist in the Medal of Honor franchise, also published by Electronic Arts. See also *Factions Category:Allied Nations Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Contracts